


I'll Serve You

by dragonsHourglass



Series: I'll Fall Into Despair For You [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Other, its only kuzupeko if you squint really hard, like really hard, this thing is a huge headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsHourglass/pseuds/dragonsHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Pekoyama Peko and how she fell into Despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Serve You

Pekoyama was abandoned as a baby, left on the streets, as her family had wanted a boy.

The Kuzuryuu family, infamous and dangerous, was about to have a son. His name was to be Fuyuhiko, and he needed a bodyguard.

The Kuzuryuu mother found baby Pekoyama while out one day, abandoned only hours before. She was taken in to serve Fuyuhiko. 

At the Kuzuryuu house, she was lazily named and strictly raised. As soon as she had control of her body, a swordsman was found to train her. By the end of her third year, she could wield a sword.

Before that, somewhere in between Fuyuhiko's and Pekoyama's first birthdays, a daughter was born to the Kuzuryuus. She was Ryuuko, and she was to grow up tough.

As they grew up, Pekoyama and Fuyuhiko grew close. Pekoyama understood the dire need to protect him, and saved his life (and saved him the trouble of doing something himself) quite a few times. 

Because of this, he grew reliant on her, and they became inseparable. 

Ryuuko was jealous of that closeness, and would often try to steal Pekoyama away for what she called "girl time". 

Stubborn Fuyuhiko tried to keep Pekoyama to himself, but when he was accused of being helpless, he let his sister take her for a day occasionally.

On those days, Ryuuko typically dominated the conversation, as Pekoyama was not exactly gifted socially.

Both girls were okay with it.

Ryuuko even taught Pekoyama how to braid her hair. 

When Pekoyama started wearing braids regularly, Fuyuhiko questioned it at first.

After a week or so, he told her he liked them and gave her white ribbons to tie them up with.

It was the only true gift she had ever received from him.

As they began to reach their preteen years, Fuyuhiko developed a streak of independence. He decided he didn't need his family, or anything they gave him. That included Pekoyama.

It stung, being pushed away, her offers of help being rudely declined, her devotion and care being outright rejected. Knowing she was hated was supposed to (and did) hurt.

However, she was a tool, and tools do not feel.

The invitation to Hope's Peak Academy came first to Fuyuhiko. They titled him the Super High School Level Yakuza. 

Pekoyama wondered, knowing of Fuyuhiko's soft personality he hid under his tougher persona, how much was true talent, and how much was the academy searching protection from the strongest yakuza family in Japan.

An invitation for her came soon after, dubbing her Super High School Level Swordswoman. She was very relieved when she read through her letter. She had been worrying about how Fuyuhiko would have done in such a school (or at all, really) without her.

Fuyuhiko ordered Pekoyama to act like she didn't know him when they got to school. She had no choice but to obey.

The first year of high school went by with very little conflict (that is, as little conflict as there could've been). 

The next year, Ryuuko was waving around her very own Hope's Peak invitation. She was, according to the school, a Super High School Level Little Sister. 

That year Ryuuko outed Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama's relationship as master and servant. While Fuyuhiko was angry, Pekoyama got the sense the other students had suspected something between them beforehand.

Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama's last year of high school was where everything went wrong. 

Ryuuko, a bully from a young age, liked to target a girl named Koizumi Mahiru. Koizumi's lover, Satou Sachiko, had none of it. 

Ryuuko's lifeless body was found in an old music room.

Fuyuhiko was the angriest Pekoyama had ever seen him. As soon as she pieced together Ryuuko's killer, she took up a baseball bat instead of her usual shinai, and went after Satou.

Those were not even the start of the tragedies at Hope's Peak. 

Students were revolting against the school. The entire reserve department (save one) committed mass suicide. The last reserve student, who had been experimented on and transformed into the most talented human being in existence, slaughtered the entirety of the student council.

One day Fuyuhiko approached Pekoyama with a crazed grin. " _We're joining._ " He told her. " _I just met the leader of this mess, and she's really fucking great._ "

Thus began their escapades as Super High School Level Despair. Pekoyama hated what she was doing. Her hatred for herself coursed through her like fire whenever her sword came down on an innocent's head. But her devotion to Fuyuhiko came before her sense of justice. 

" _Peko, right?_ " Asked the girl with crazed blue eyes and blood-red nails.

" _Your heart is not in your work, is it? It's very disappointing. It gives me such despair to know one of my own doesn't know how truly wonderful it is..._

" _I can tell how much you hate it. I don't understand._ " Enoshima Junko smiled despite what she was saying.

" _Are you not your own individual? Do you not have thoughts of your own? I know what you did to poor Sachiko-chan a few months ago! I heard it wasn't even little Fuyuhiko's decision!_ "

Pekoyama was struck silent.

" _You protect Fuyuhiko on your own, don't you? You disobey him to stay by his side?_

" _You already kill on your own!_ "

And Pekoyama fell upon realization of everything Enoshima said. She was a horrible tool. She was the worst bodyguard. Fuyuhiko was delighted to see her truly join him.

Together they took as many members of the Kuzuryuu Clan that they could. Fuyuhiko specifically made sure to kill his parents. Pekoyama took the life of her teacher.

The best part about being in Despair was that Fuyuhiko openly treated her like an equal. If she pulled " _Young Master_ " on him, he got angry and sometimes violent. She made sure to call him by his name.

Eventually, Enoshima approached them with a grin and informed them she was leaving. She told them to keep an eye on TVs. 

Pekoyama was intrigued by the High School Life of Mutual Killing, and made sure to watch it the whole way through. Fuyuhiko grew bored with it a couple cases in, having lost his patience to the red-nailed grasp of Despair.

Komaeda Nagito, a wiry boy with distant eyes, proposed they salvage Enoshima's body and take parts for themselves. Fuyuhiko cut out one of his own eyes and replaced it with one from the crushed corpse. Pekoyama didn't take a body part, but instead tossed her ribbons and used Enoshima's Monokuma hair clips (much to a dancer's frustration, who claimed that the clips were rightfully hers).

Pekoyama found herself not really caring that Enoshima was the last victim of the game, despite others of the orginization being distraught. Instead, she admired the survivors, and hoped to bring them down herself (with Fuyuhiko's permission, of course). 

Instead, they came for her. 

When she opened her eyes again she was met with a tropical breeze and no recollection of ever having called Fuyuhiko by his name.


End file.
